<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't know the answer...and I don't want to by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195514">I don't know the answer...and I don't want to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Canon Transgender Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, FTM, Heterochromia, Homophobia, Hopes Peak Academy, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, No Beta, Past Suicide Attempts, Physical Abuse, Post Game, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Transphobia, We Die Like Men, a lot of people are gay, and no one can fucking stop me, but also crack, but not all chat, depressed character, everyone is still an ultimate, everyone's in school, hopes peak is a real thing, i'll explain the au, kokichi has heterochromia, kokichi's parents are too, mental manipulation, no one dies, other fucked up stuff, other tags to be added i don't fucking know, oumasai, past self harm, saiouma, serious themes, shuichi is trans, shuichi's parents are shit, the killing game was virtual reality, there is a chatfic aspect to this, trans shuichi saihara, virtual reality au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi stirred, squeezing his eyes before they squinted open. Was this the afterlife? That had to be it. He opened his eyes a bit more, the ringing deafening in his ears. It was bright, sunlight streaming through an open window. </p><p>This...didn’t look like hell. </p><p>DISCLAIMER! I do not own Danganronpa or any characters featured in this story</p><p>WARNING! Triggering themes such as depression, anxiety, suicide, abuse, manipulation, homophobia, transphobia, etc are in this story, so please take care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't know the answer...and I don't want to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I had to think this game was fun to survive...</p><p>I had to lie to myself!"</p><p>-Ouma Kokichi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “At least I wasn’t boring...right?”  </em>
</p><p>Empty words. His dying, empty words. No one would miss him, he knew. That didn’t ease the pain...or maybe that was just the poison. </p><p>Momota huffed, though it wasn’t clear why. “Ouma...” His voice was shaky. Cold steel swam through his vision. Cold, cruel, and foreign. The only comfort was the fading warmth of Momota jacket against his bare skin. </p><p>“No...no you weren’t boring.” Momota forced out a sort of manic laugh. Kokichi closed his eyes, allowing the tears brimming in his eyes to spill down his face. </p><p>He was scared. The Ultimate Supreme Leader, scared of dying. It was almost laughable. After all his lies and the forced cockiness...he was just a coward. A coward scared of the death he had planned since the fourth trial. How pathetic. </p><p>Kokichi closed his eyes tighter, letting out a broken sob. Then, everything was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Blackness.</p><p> </p><p>Death.</p><p> </p><p>He was dead. So then why was he still...alive? </p><p> </p><p>No, alive wasn’t the correct word. He was definitely dead, he just got crushed by a fucking press. </p><p> </p><p>Ringing. </p><p> </p><p>Loud ringing in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi stirred, squeezing his eyes before they squinted open. Was this the afterlife? That had to be it. He opened his eyes a bit more, the ringing deafening in his ears. It was bright, sunlight streaming through an open window. </p><p>This...didn’t look like hell. </p><p>In fact, it looked like a hospital. Yeah, there were two doctors as well. Definitely a hospital room. He stared blankly at the two doctors talking rapidly to each other, heads bent close. He strained to hear what they were saying, but the ringing in his ears had yet to stop. </p><p>What the fuck was happening? Had it all been some kind of cruel dream? </p><p>His head suddenly felt woozy. Was he going to faint? Maybe he’d actually die this time. He shuffled slightly in his uncomfortable hospital bed and both the doctor’s heads snapped in his direction.</p><p>The male doctor--tall and white-haired--said something, lips moving with unheard words. Kokichi blinked several times. The ringing in his head was growing louder by the minute as the two doctors continued speaking. </p><p>Then, everything quiet. The ringing gone…</p><p>“Ouma Kokichi, welcome back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is super short, but it's prologue so it's fine. Me liking something I've written? It's more likely than you think. </p><p>Hope you guys liked this and I'm planning to get the next chapter out soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>